1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors for the shaving of human hair and more particularly relates to improvements in the handle means employed to hold a shaving blade element or cartridge. The invention includes novel means for picking up and releasing, and reversing a blade cartridge member.
2. Prior Art
It is known in wet shaving apparatus, to retain the disposable blade member between a pair of guard plates that are threadably affixed to a handle. Shaving devices of the above simple type are being continually changed with a view to preventing a shaver from cutting himself. A recent development is the simple enclosing of the blade in a disposable cartridge to eliminate the necessity of the shaver having to touch the blade. A further improvement is the provision of loading and ejector means in the handle to prevent the user from even the chance or need to touch the cartridge itself.
The most recent development in safety razors includes a cam means in the handle assembly to create a biasing force against the blade cartridge or vice-versa in the expectation that the blade cartridge will follow the contour of the surface being shaved. The disadvantage of the latter development is the large number of oddly shaped parts which require manufacture and assembly together to make the moveable part.
Simultaneous with the latter moveable shaving cartridge is the development and marketing of completely disposable shaving assemblies i.e. handle and cartridge and all. The disadvantage of the disposable shavers is that they use a pair of single edged blades only rather than double edged blades.